


strawberry-blueberry shampoo

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, kinda fluffy???? idk, louis mum is mentioned like twice, this is kinda stupid and kinda bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the bedroom smelled of berries.that and sex.which, in hindsight, it's kind of disgusting. the mix of the strawberry-blueberry scent of the shampoo they share and the intoxicating smell of sweat, saliva and weed wasn't supposed to be so exciting and hot and sexy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	strawberry-blueberry shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly inspired by medicine by harry because on god its so good (also watermelon sugar, very very slightly)
> 
> this is my first work in this fandom and the first time ive written in a While™
> 
> i also never wrote porn so yikes im sorry

The bedroom smelled of berries.

That and sex.

Of course.

Which, in hindsight, it's kind of disgusting. The mix of the strawberry-blueberry scent of the shampoo they share and the intoxicating smell of sweat, saliva and weed (because of course, almost, every time they smoke they have sex), wasn't supposed to be so exciting and hot and sexy.

They don't know how they got here. They were supposed to run a few errands and then go for dinner with Louis mum. But all of a sudden they were smoking a joint, stumbling their way into the shower, tangled in eachothers arms, texting Louis' mum about how Harry was _definitely_ feeling nauseous and feverish and they couldn't go tonight.

So here they are.

Harry on his knees and Louis sitting on the edge of the bed.

The scene was pornographic but _oh so lovely_ in the older man's eyes. Harry looked like he was praying, he was with his knees delicately resting on the carpet floor, laying his pretty manicured hands (blue blue pink pink pink) on Louis' thighs and bobbing his head up and down in practiced ease, and Louis was his god.

Harry pulled his mouth out with an obscene _pop!_ and rested his cheek against the others cock, looking up through his long eyelashes, green eyes smirking devilishly.

"How are you hanging up in there?", he said with a deviant glint to his eyes. _I'm gonna kill him_ , Louis thought.

"I'm gonna kill you", Louis said.

"Humn", Harry hummed licking a long, torturous, strip up from the base to the tip, leaving a tiny kiss there. "That's a pretty bold statement to direct at someone who's currently sucking your dick."

Louis looked at the bedroom ceiling, which was painted a tedious shade of off-white, and let out a groan deep in his throat. "And doing a pretty bad job at it."

"Is that so?", he said, squeezing his hand the slightest bit at the base, which was more than enough to evoque a hiss from Louis. "If you aren't appreciating it, I might as well just get up and leave."

There wasn't any malice behind it, proved by the fact that Harry stayed exactly where he did, not moving a muscle.

"I'm going to chop your dick off in your sleep if you don't hurry the fuck up", he grabbed Harry's hair firmly, noticing how curly it's gotten due to the moisture in the room.

"Kinky", he smiled. and finally, he started moving again.

Louis was close. _So close_. It was easy to tell by the crude sounds falling off of his chapped lips, the way the muscles on his tights tensed up, how tightly he was tugging and pulling at Harry's hair, how his toes curled around the hairs of the carpet.

How everything felt _so_ claustrophobic and _so_ relieving at the same time.

"Harry", he whispered through a hoarse throat.

He pulled out and started pumping his hand in rapid, uneven movements.

"I'm here, Lou."

And with that he was gone. Thick white spurts making a mess on Harry's face, who was looking up with the most adoration and love he could muster. He looked beautiful.

Louis stroked his fingers through Harry's cheeks, collecting the cum there, he relished in the way Harry instantly closed his eyes and involuntarily leaned into the touch. He moved his fingertips up to Harry's closed mouth.

"Open up, beautiful."

Harry opened his mouth and sucked on Louis' fingers, adoring the taste of it. Once he was done he looked up at him, laying his head in his thighs.

"I love you. "

Louis brushed the back of his left hand on the boy's face and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!! thank you for reading ily <3


End file.
